


The Desperation of Bao Sanniang

by Not4Sale



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi
Genre: Demon Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentioned weird demon anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not4Sale/pseuds/Not4Sale
Summary: While running from Gyuki, Bao Sanniang is cornered and comes up with a plan to escape.She has to convince a boar/ox/demon thing that she has the hots for it.(Absolutely nothing in this fanfic is meant to be taken seriously. Except maybe the sex. If you’re into it, take that seriously.)





	The Desperation of Bao Sanniang

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I just really wanted Sanniang to get fucked by a giant demon dick. Seriously, there's no realism in how much dick is supposed to fit in a woman's vagina to be found here.  
> It was supposed to be just a stupid one-shot thing, but it's gonna turn into a bigger thing. It'll involve multiple pairings, some of them with demons. Most of them with demons, actually.  
> I'm not sorry.

Bao Sanniang screamed as she ran as fast as she could.  She’d been completely separated from the rest of the forces, then disarmed by the huge, hulking Gyuki.  He’d come out of nowhere, which was really weird in her opinion for someone that huge and loud.  She didn’t even know where she was running, though.  The area was… kind of foresty?  There was a lava flow to her left, cutting off any chance of going that way.  She dodged around trees as she ran, hearing his booming footsteps behind her.

“Why are you so fast for being so big and ugly?!” she screamed.

“Hey, who’re you callin’ ugly?!” the monster roared back.

That’d been a mistake.  Great, now he was probably going to eat her alive instead of killing her first.  Sanniang and her big mouth.

As she was thinking over her mistake, the warrior yelped as she tripped over an exposed root in the ground.  She tumbled to the ground, rolling a bit before trying to get up again.

Gyuki covered the ground to her in that time, though.  He leaned over her, placing a massive hand on her back and pushing her back down.  “You think I’m ugly, huh?” the ox… boar… whatever he was grunted.  He turned her onto her back and held her down with the hand on her chest between her breasts.

“No, no!” Sanniang said quickly, waving her hands.  “I was just… uh… I just said that because I was scared!  You’re not ugly at all!  You’re… you’re handsome!”

That made Gyuki stop, staring at her.  He then shook his massive head, growling, “You’re lying!”

“No!  I think you’re… totally hot!  Yeah, 10 out of 10 on the hotness scale!” Sanniang continued desperately.  It was keeping him from killing her, so she had to keep it up.  “Like, wow!  I mean, I thought Guan Suo was the cutest guy in the world, but you…!  You’re… you’re totally something else!”

“Really?” the demon finally asked.  “You think I’m… cute?”

“Totally.  You’re a fine hunk of man, Gyuki,” Sanniang kept going.  He was easing up on her, so if she convinced him she thought he was hot (gag) then he might actually let her go.  “Look at your… your head fur!  I mean, it’s totally smooth and stuff!  And your snout?  I mean, what woman _wouldn’t_ think that’s totally to die for?”

“Yeah,” Gyuki said determinedly.  “Yeah!  I am hot!  Women totally want me!”

“Yep!  I’d totally fuck you!” Sanniang blurt out.  Everything stopped as soon as she did, and she felt her heart stop in horror.  Holy shit, she just _said_ that.

“Really?” Gyuki asked again.  He said it more cautiously this time, suspecting she may be lying again.  She probably escalated it too fast.

Sanniang couldn’t take it back now.  He’d probably kill her for lying and leading him on.  So she shakily said, “Oh, y-yeah!  I mean, who wouldn’t want that hot… hot demon dick?”  She couldn’t believe she was saying this, but she couldn’t go back now.  She had to keep escalating.  She had to convince him she actually wanted him to _fuck_ her.  “Man, my pussy’s totally wetting just thinking about it.”

Gyuki didn’t say anything this time, simply looking from her nervous face to her crotch, then back to her expectantly.  He probably didn’t smell any sex coming from her with that sensitive snout of his.

Quickly, Sanniang reached between her legs and pushed her fingers through her shorts against her pussy.  She rubbed up and down, massaging her clit to stimulate herself.  “Oh… ah, yeah, I’m totally thinking of your dick right now…” she managed, closing her eyes.  She hoped it looked like she was fantasizing about Gyuki to the demon, when in reality she was turning herself on by imagining Guan Suo between her legs, licking her pussy.  She moaned at the image, panting as her panties and shorts began to soak.

She then yelped as a huge hand moved hers away, and an equally large tongue began lapping at the crotch of her shorts.  She opened her eyes and saw what she was afraid of.  Gyuki was kneeling between her legs, licking savagely at her pussy through her shorts and panties.  He was looking at her, carnal lust glazing his eyes.  Oh, fuck.

Again, Sanniang couldn’t stop him, or he’d probably kill her.  At this point, he might fuck her first anyway.  She needed to retain at least some control of the situation.  She had to pretend to like it.  “Oh, Gyuki,” she moaned, spreading her legs as far as she could without any pain.  His head was huge, it wasn’t easy.  She felt his tongue press hard, up and down her pussy.  He grabbed her by the legs and lifted her, so only her head and shoulders were touching the ground, grabbing at the clothes covering her pelvis and tearing them off with one pull.  Sanniang yelped, but then moaned louder when he pushed his tongue against her bare pussy, licking up and across her clit over and over.  She cried out in pleasure, grasping at whatever she could get ahold of on the forest floor as she was savagely eaten out.

Oh, fuck.  This actually felt good.

Well, _good_ because it meant she didn’t have to fake it.

But the demon wasn’t _supposed_ to make her feel good.

“More!  More!” Sanniang cried out as the huge tongue invaded the inside of her pussy, running along the inside with every pass and making her scream.  Oh, gods, who knew a demon would feel so hot?

Gyuki grunted in satisfaction, shoving his tongue in and wiggling it around a bit.  He then pulled it out and lowered Sanniang a bit, looming over her.  “You weren’t kiddin’,” he grinned.  “You’re completely thirsty for my fat demon cock, aren’t you?”  He reached forward and made quick work of her top, tearing it away and exposing her shapely breasts.  He ran his tongue across the left one, causing Sanniang to cry out again at the stimulation of her already rock-hard nipple.  He then took it into his mouth and sucked on the whole breast, fondling the other one with his left hand.  He flicked and played with the right nipple with one of his fingers while he swirled the tip of his tongue around her left one.

“Oooh, fuck, Gyuki!” Sanniang couldn’t stop herself from bursting out.  Especially when the other hand got to work fingering her dripping wet pussy (from both his saliva and her juices), pushing two massive fingers in and out.  It should have hurt, but Sanniang felt nothing but pleasure.  “Yes!  Yes!  So good!  Make me come!”

Gyuki let go of her breasts, and she fell backward, panting and moaning as he continued thrusting his fingers.  “Not yet, pretty,” he chuckled, pulling his fingers out.  She moaned in disappointment, but he pulled his loincloth back to reveal the massive, erect dick he now had from this.  “You already told me what you want.”

Sanniang saw it and swallowed, both in excitement and nervousness.  That dick was as proportionately huge as he was, at least a foot long and four inches thick.  She never had a dick that huge inside her before.  Gyuki used the juices on his hand from fingering her to rub his cock, making sure it was fully erect.  He then lined up the tip with her entrance, parting the lips to allow himself to slide into her canal.

The Shu warrior woman screamed in pain and pleasure in equal measures as she was stretched and filled by the huge cock.  She’d never felt anything like it, and it was _amazing_.  “Oh, fuck!  Fuck me, Gyuki!  Fuck me with your huge demon dick!”

“My pleasure,” Gyuki laughed, grabbing her legs again and lifting her as she was before when he was eating her pussy, this time fucking it savagely.  The forest was filled with Sanniang’s screams of pleasure, Gyuki’s squeals and grunts, and the slapping of flesh as his hips slammed into hers, huge balls bouncing off her firm ass.  He lifted her even more after a while, holding her by the arms as he thrust upwards, the petite Shu girl bouncing on his cock as her legs flailed aimlessly on either side of him.

“Yes, yes, _yes!  Fuck, yes, Gyuki! **Fuck me like that!  Harder, you demon bastard!  I NEED MORE!”**_ Sanniang’s screams got louder as her pussy was viciously ravaged by the huge dick inside of her, breasts bouncing with every thrust.  She felt herself get closer and closer to the edge, finally letting out one more, “ ** _Oh, FUCK YES!  I’m COMING!_** ”  Her pussy’s muscles clenched around Gyuki’s dick, juices squirting out around it as she orgasmed.

Gyuki let out one last squeal at the feeling, burying his dick all the way into her and shooting his own huge load of demon cum into her.  His giant ball sack was well indicative of how much it was holding as hot, white spunk overflowed the tiny woman’s pussy and dribbled down his dick and balls.  The demon then tipped backward, landing on his back with a crash.  Sanniang landed on top of him, bouncing but unable to move.

“Holy shit…” Bao Sanniang finally managed, pulling herself up enough for Gyuki’s flaccid dick to slide out of her.  Cum and pussy juice followed it, flowing freely from her completely wrecked cunt.  It was gaping from being fucked by something so large, but she didn’t care at the moment.  “That was… _way_ better than I was expecting.  I mean, gods, you’re amazing, Gyuki.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, pretty girl,” Gyuki grunted.  After a moment he sat up, Sanniang sliding down to the ground.  “Guess you weren’t lyin’, huh?  You really did want my dick.  I mean, that wasn’t ‘Meki levels of awesome dick riding, but you’re up there.”

Sanniang made a face.  “Wait, you and _Dodomeki_?”

“What?  He’s got a nice pussy,” Gyuki shrugged, grabbing some of the leftover remains of Sanniang’s torn up clothes and wiping himself of spunk.  “Don’t let the quiet act fool you, he’s a bigger slut than you will ever hope to be.”

“Pussy…?  Wait, I thought Dodomeki is a boy!”

“We’re demons, pretty girl.  A lot more complicated than that.  His kind’s got something for everyone if you know what I mean.”

Sanniang thought that over.  She almost said something rude but thought against it.  “Okay, I just fucked the shit out of a demon with a foot-long schlong, I guess I can’t judge.  Still… he’s still a he, right?  I just don’t wanna get that wrong.”

“Yeah, he’s a he,” Gyuki grunted, throwing the messy and torn up clothes on the ground.  “He’s a he with a pussy and a dick, you’re a she with a pussy, and I’m a he with a dick.  Honestly, you humans spend way too much time worrying about what you’re packing in your loins and not enough just using them.”

“I dunno, I think I just used mine pretty good,” Sanniang smirked.

“I said you weren’t bad,” Gyuki scoffed.  “Don’t let it go to your head.  So… what now?”

Sanniang thought about it, looking at the mess that used to be her clothes.  “Well, I can’t go back to the others like this.  They’ll ask questions I don’t wanna answer,” she said.  “What’re the chances if I go back with you I won’t be thrown in a prison cell?  I mean… I’m not gonna get swarmed by horny demons almost completely naked and dripping with cum, am I?”

“Nah, we don’t really care about that kind of stuff,” Gyuki waved her off.  “We’re demons, not animals.  Come on, I’ll just tell them you’re switching sides, and they won’t ask any questions.”

“Okay, but I’m not actually switching sides, okay?  I’m just doing this until I can get something to wear,” Sanniang told him, following.  “The sex was amazing, but it wasn’t ‘compromise my morals for more’ amazing.”

“That’s not what you were screaming a minute ago, pretty girl.”

“Ugh, whatever.  I just want to make sure we’re clear on that.”  While she followed him, Sanniang suddenly asked, “Hey, you think if I asked I can see Dodomeki’s pussy-dick?”

“They’re not the same thing.  He’s got a pussy and a dick, not a pussy-dick.  But I don’t see why not.”

“Sweet.”


End file.
